Stuck Together
by Lady Sunlight
Summary: Harry and Hermione are handcuffed together by the twins as a prank, angering Ron. The worst part? They lost the key. [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter One

**Stuck Together:**

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione are handcuffed together by the twins as a prank, angering Ron. The worst part? They lost the key.

**AN: **Okay I need a nice Harry/Hermione romance to keep me alive! I get all weird when I don't have a story going, I actually got sick. So here's a story for y'all!

**Chapter One:**

Harry climbed the long stairs to the astronomy tower wondering why the twins would choose there of all places to show off their new invention. He neared the top of the seemingly never-ending staircase and let out a breath of relief. He paused near the top hearing a familiar voice.

"Honestly you two, why would you plan to demonstrate this in private. Wouldn't you want everyone to see if it's good?" Harry recognized it as Hermione's voice and wondered why the twins would also bring her.

'_They probably want a second opinion.'_ He reasoned in his mind and entered the room and saw the three others in a corner across the room.

"Hello," Hey said approaching them and they all turned around. "So what's this 'brilliant' invention you want to show off?"

"Ah Harry just in time," Fred said vibrantly. "We need you and Hermione to stand side by side and hold an arm out." He instructed and watched as Hermione held out her left arm and Harry held out his right arm. "Excellent. Now I shall hand the presentation over to my dear brother George." And stepped back letting George come forward.

"Okay our product is…" He said trailing off; out of nowhere he quickly took out some handcuffs and placed them on their arms that were drawn forward. "There, presentation done."

"George! Fred! What have you done to us!" Hermione yelled shaking her arm, in turn dragging Harry's with it.

"Just a simple experiment to see how long you two can stand each other." Fred answered simply.

"But we have work, how am I supposed to write when my arm is attached to someone else!"

"Well you don't see Harry complaining." George said pointing to Harry.

Harry was standing beside Hermione silently hoping they wouldn't notice him. He didn't mind being this close to Hermione; being able to smell her, peaches and cream, was nice. Although she'd be freaked out if he said that.

"Yeah, Fred, George; take these off." He said weakly.

"Fine, Fred, the key." George said holding he hand out to his brother.

Fred went through his pockets taking out random pranks and treats. He muttered to himself and kept searching. He felt down his back pocket and stopped moving right away with a shocked look on his face.

"So how's the weather?" He asked avoiding Harry and Hermione's eyes.

"Fred, where's the key…?" Hermione asked stepping towards him.

"Uh see the thing about that is… My pant pocket has a hole in it… And the key must've dropped through sometime either at Hogwarts or on the train or at home… Maybe even on the way to the train station…"

"You mean to say that the one thing that could separate us is somewhere in London? LONDON!" Hermione screamed.

**AN: This first chapter is really short I know but I'll try to make the rest longer. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Stuck Together:**

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione are handcuffed together by the twins as a prank, angering Ron. The worst part? They lost the key.

**AN: **Okay a lot of people were asking things like "Why don't they use magic?" Well I have good reason for it _and _why they chose Harry and Hermione. I will answer all your questions. Sorry I haven't been updating or reviewing or anything but my internet decided it hates me and wouldn't work for **three weeks.** But here's this chapter! I tried to write it as fast as I could because of the _outstanding_ amounts of reviews I received! Greedily takes reviews to her cave Hee hee…

**Chapter Two:**

Fred and George calmed Hermione down and sat Harry and her down.

"Okay now you guys are just going to have to deal with being together a lot now until we find a way to separate you." Fred started off.

"And don't try magic because these have a special charm on them so only one thing, other than the key, will open them, not anything magic can simply conjure up." George finished for him.

"What's that one thing?" Hermione asked.

"That we cannot tell you, you'll have to figure it out yourself." George said. "Now if you'll excuse us, Fred and I have some pressing matters to attend to. Good day." They nodded and went of on their merry way.

Harry and Hermione sat in silence for a while until Hermione finally spoke up.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" She said weakly. "Boys can't go in the girl's dormitory and the boy's includes, well, the sixth year boys."

"We could 'study' for a long time every night in the common room until everyone goes to sleep and sleep down there… But we'd have to be sure to wake up before everyone else."

"I know! Why don't I just put the invisibility cloak over me! Then none of the boys would see me." Hermione snapped her fingers looking rather pleased with herself.

"What're we going to do about your room though? The girls will surely notice you aren't going up there."

"Not really, I'm quiet and tend to go to bed far after them and wake up before them so they'll be none the wiser." Hermione quieted down her voice a little, sounding a bit ashamed not even her roommates could recognize when she had come or gone.

"Okay sleeping is set up… I guess we'll have to walk to all our classes together or something so no one sees these" He held up his hand which was connected to Hermione's. "It'll be easy once we're in class… I dunno what're going to do about classes we don't have together though."

"We'll have to see Dumbledore. I'll explain our problem and perhaps we can get a time turner… When your in my classes you'll wear the invisibility cloak and vice-versa with me." Hermione started to trail off and think of ideas in her head.

"What about showering and other… Toiletries…? Harry asked carefully.

"Oh my gosh! I was so wrapped up in school I completely forgot we will have to shower and get changed! Harry what are we going to do?" She sat down and looked rather upset at the last sentence.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had realized until this point what had just happened. They were stuck together for and unknowledgeable amounts of time. This was something Hermione actually _hadn't_ read in a book before. The very thought shocked her. Harry was sitting quietly with Hermione beside him trying to think out the situation when he heard a small whimper and a sobbing noise come from beside him.

Hermione had rested her head on her one free hand and now tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

"Harry, what're we going to do? Everyone will surely notice. What will we do about Ron? He will realize we have to stay near each other, he's not that daft."

"Then we'll tell him, he is our best friend he won't make fun of us."

"So you're telling me Fred and George got you two together for unfathomable amounts of time?" It was late at night and Harry and Hermione were explaining their situation to Ron in the common room. "So at the end of this either you'll hate each other or be closer than ever…"

"Nonsense Ron, everything will be exactly the same at the end of this. We just need to find a way to get out of these without a key." Hermione said and looked at the clock. "We should go to bed; everyone should be asleep by now. Luckily we don't have classes tomorrow. We can talk to Dumbledore tomorrow."

Hermione, Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory but Ron went in before Hermione and Harry so he could get the invisibility cloak. He silently handed it to Hermione who swept it over top of her. You couldn't even tell Harry had a handcuff on one arm. Ron went to bed rather quickly and closed his bed hangings. Harry gestured with his arm to his bed, and he felt an invisible force pull him to it.

Hermione fell asleep almost instantly, Harry however lay awake feeling incredibly lucky to have a sleeping girl next to him. He had almost fallen asleep when Hermione moved around and accidentally snuggled up to his chest. The invisibility cloak fell off her head letting Harry see her beautiful face. Harry soon fell asleep after that.

**AN: **Yeah I know I said they'd be longer but the thing with being away from school is you have **a lot** of work to catch up on. I have around three projects and two tests to study for. So you'll have to make do with this. But the more reviews I have to more motivation and faster postings… hint hint, nudge nudge


	3. Chapter Three

**Stuck Together:**

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione are handcuffed together by the twins as a prank, angering Ron. The worst part? They lost the key.

**AN: **I was looking through my stats and realized people **do** like this story (I forgot hee hee ) so I thought I'd try and write a chapter, because you all know how much I love my reviews, please puppy eyes

**Chapter Three:**

Hermione and Harry had just left Dumbledore's office and were lucky enough that he completely understood. He had granted them a time turner and wished them luck on no one finding out.

"Well that was easy enough..." I just hope Snape doesn't notice or else he'll torment us beyond belief…" Hermione mumbled to herself forgetting she had Harry right there to talk to also.

"Hermione?" Harry tried to ask quietly but Hermione didn't hear him, lost in her own thoughts. "Um Hermione…?" Harry said getting more urgent, but once again Hermione was to preoccupied. "Hermione!" Harry yelled getting fed up.

"What is it Harry, I'm trying to think." Hermione replied flustered.

"Malfoy is heading down this hallway. Into that room, now!" Harry said and pushed Hermione into a nearby room, or what he thought was a room, it turned out to be a broom closet.

"Brilliant, now we're in a closet with Malfoy just outside… Oh what if he finds us?" Hermione began to panic, her voice rising.

"Goyle, shut up for a bloody second. I think I hear something." Harry heard Malfoy silence Goyle and began to get scared him and Hermione would be found. "Is something in that closet…?"

Harry felt his face get flushed and began to sweat like mad. If Malfoy found them he'd tell everyone they were stuck together and think it was of their own choice. Then **everyone** would assume they were dating again. He could go through what happened in fourth year again. And he knew Hermione couldn't.

Suddenly Harry heard Malfoy make a sudden movement and felt the floor shake beneath him.

"Hey, Draco!" Harry heard Crabbe yell and felt relived, perhaps this would save them. "You gotta see this! No time to explain, come quickly!" Crabbe yelled and the heard Malfoy and Goyle scurry after him.

Harry and Hermione let out a breath of relief and moved to leave the closet. After a few minutes of fumbling around in the dark they got out and felt cool air on their skin.

"That was close." Hermione said finally and Harry nodded. Hermione finally realized that her and Harry were standing centimeters away from each other and she was blushing profusely. She quickly cleared her throat and turned away. "We should go eat something now…"

**

* * *

**

Harry and Hermione realized they had come just in the middle of lunch when they entered the Great Hall and tried their best to look as far apart from each other without showing the handcuffs off. The casually sat down and were just about to eat when a note folded tightly was thrown in Harry's lap. It had **For Your Eyes Only** written on it several times and Harry was curious as to who wrote it.

Hermione looked over and saw the note. "You should read that incase it's something that is urgent, I won't look."

Harry unfolded it and looked briefly at the neat handwriting, each 'I' dotted with a heart.

_Harry,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. Please, please meet me at the lake tonight at 12 o'clock. Come alone. I love you. I need another chance._

_Cho._

Harry stared in disbelief at the paper for a few seconds before folding it up again and sticking it in his pocket. He handed it over to Hermione whom read it over quickly and handed it back.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak and you can seem like you're alone. You can say whatever you need to then. I hope it goes how you want it to." Hermione said and continued to nibble on her toast.

"The thing is, I **don't** know how I want it to turn out." Harry said looking at his cereal with a sad look on his face. Not knowing the at this moment Cho Chang was looking at him with a look of extreme desperation on her face.

* * *

**AN: **I have to leave it here because I have exams to study for… See you next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Four

**Stuck Together:**

**Author:** Lady Sunlight  
**Author email:** Romance**  
Keywords:** Harry Hermione Handcuffs Ron**  
Spoilers:** For all five books**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary:** _In this chapter Harry and Hermione meet Cho then learn the difficulties of showers, and Ron expresses some pent up feelings. _

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**AN: **I AM VERY UPSET! I have gotten 171 hits for this story and only 35 reviews… Does anybody else see the problem? I am a review whore and therefore would like people's feedback. I know I sound like a bitch but I **love** reviews. Please give me more. Less reviews shorter chapters.

I would like to thank Freak4Jesus for pointing out a mistake I made in the last chapter where I said that Harry stuffed the note back in his pocket and then passed it to Hermione. Haha, I'll try and fix that sometime…

Thank you's will come at the end of the chapter.

Dedicated to: All the people who encounter unusual problems in life.

**Chapter Four:**

Harry covered Hermione with the invisibility cloak and left for the lake. It was already 12 o'clock. The day had passed by very quickly and Harry was feeling nervous about the upcoming event.

"It'll be fine. She's very pretty, you should be happy she fancies you. I know you do." Hermione said the last part quietly and went silent.

"I already traveled down this road with her, it didn't work out. I'm not very interested in her anymore." Harry replied, being careful not to disturb anyone in the halls.

"Well, she said she wanted another chance. Maybe this time it'll work out. Then you'll be happy."

"Why do you think I want to be with her? I never said I did." Harry was wondering hwy Hermione was so intent on Harry liking Cho.

"Never mind."

They spent the rest of the trip silently. The encountered no obstacles, although Harry almost wished Filtch would find them and send him straight back to bed. Once he saw Cho in the distance he felt like turning back and pretending he couldn't see her, but he knew it was too late for that.

"Harry, you came." Cho said and smiled prettily. Harry couldn't deny her beauty, but looks aren't everything. "I thought you might not make it."

"Well I did. What did you want to discuss?" Harry had no real feeling to his voice, he just wanted to hear what she had to say and then go.

"Well I thought you got the message from my note that I love you.."

"I don't buy it, you loved Cedric, you always will. If we ever did get together you'd always be thinking of him. I couldn't stand being second best. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed." Harry turned to walk away, being very careful not to trip Hermione, but felt Cho grab him and turn him around.

"But I love you." Cho said quickly. Harry didn't quite get a chance to register what happened next, all that he knew was a few seconds later Cho's lips were on his.

Harry pushed her off and felt Hermione gasp beside him, he whispered _let's go_ her quickly and walked away. Leaving Cho to wonder to herself why Harry didn't love her back.

**

* * *

**

Hermione never mentioned what happened with Cho to Harry at all. She knew better. When she woke up in the morning she looked over to see Harry resting peacefully, his chest gently rising up and down and he breathed deeply. She was happy to see Harry looking so relaxed for once and decided not to disturb him.

Hermione looked around and saw that the rest of the boys had gone so she could take off the invisibility cloak; if anyone came up she could quickly sweep it over her body. She breathed in a breath of fresh air and felt revitalized. After just laying there contently watching Harry sleep she saw him stir slightly and reach for his glasses on the nightstand next to him, after he attained them and put them on he looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"Good morning sunshine." Hermione said as Harry looked over at her.

"Morning, I think I need to shower," Harry lifted his shirt up a little to smell himself. "I'm surprised you haven't said anything about my smell yet."

"I haven't noticed, although I'm pretty sure I'm smelly myself."

"Well then, it's settled. Today is shower day." Harry declared and made to get out of bed. "But I'm too comfortable to leave bed right now…"

"As am I… And Harry, one question?"

"Yes?"

"How are we supposed to shower with _this _on?" Hermione held up her handcuffed hand.

"…That'll be interesting… It's not like we can cover one of un in the invisibility cloak, water can't get through it."

"Well can one of us turn our back to the other?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Well we'll have to shower with one hand then…" Harry said, unsure if it would work.

"It's worth a try."

"I suppose."

**

* * *

**

Harry and Hermione found an empty shower room and entered with caution. Once they made sure no one was hiding in any nooks or crannies they decided who would go first.

"Well ladies first." Harry said not wanting to be the first one to try out their little experiment.

"Oh no you don't. I _want _you to go first young man. I insist." Hermione said with a voice that Harry knew he couldn't argue against.

"Okay… But I want you to stand with your face to the wall the whole time."

"No problem." Hermione said and faced the wall.

Harry showered with difficulty. His objective was not to get regular clean, just fresh. Any remaining odor he could cover up with deodorant.

"Done." He said after five minutes or so and did the slightly impossible, dried himself off using only one hand. Afterwards he realized he had a problem. He could wrap the towel around his waist using only one hand. "Erm Hermione? I need you to close your eyes and face for a second." Hermione didn't ask what for she just did as told and Harry was able to wrap the towel around himself.

It was Hermione turn next and she proved to be much more able at this then Harry, she also took much longer. It was a full twenty minutes before Harry heard Hermione say she was done and was able to turn around. He smelled the familiar smell of peaches and cream she emitted and felt like closing his eyes and falling asleep in her arms.

"Well now that's done we can pull the invisibility clock over one of our heads and get dressed." Hermione said, snapping Harry back to reality.

**

* * *

**

Ron was sitting in the Common Room waiting for Hermione and Harry to come back impatiently. Finally he saw them emerge through the portrait.

"Bout time you guys got back. What were you doing?" Ron said in an angry tone.

"We had to try and shower, without looking at one another. More difficult done than said." Harry explained quickly and sat down.

"Well we have to talk. I have something very important to say." Ron said and got a stern look in his eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want you two near each other anymore. I don't care if we have to saw those handcuffs off.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** End of chapter. Whew. Did this all in one sitting by the way. Well I won't be able to update for a little while now. School's over, but we're moving on Saturday… So that'll tie me up for a while. Now to thank those who reviewed last chapter.

Freak4Jesus, Lady Starlight So Kiss My Ass, Serindipity9, HarryMione4evr, Lily-Potter8907, Kaml, SandiWandi, Karina Potter Brasil, ScullyMulder, The Gryffindor Drumer. **Thank you for taking the time to review.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Stuck Together:**

**Author:** Lady Sunlight  
**Author email:** Romance**  
Keywords:** Harry Hermione Handcuffs Ron**  
Spoilers:** For all five books**  
Rating:** K +**  
Summary:** _In this chapter, Ron finishes what he has to say, Hermione has a minor breakdown, and a pleasant surprise occurs. _

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**AN: I can explain! **I know this chapter is the shortest thing to ever come out but I'm really preoccupied with another story… One that no one but my boyfriend will be reading on our one year aniversery… So I've been working on that hence the not going near my computer.. And moving is really tough too! But thank you **so** much for the reviews! I love them all so much! I will thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter at the end of this one. Once again **I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

"I don't want you two near each other anymore. I don't care if we have to saw those handcuffs off." Ron said defiantly and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry felt as if all the air in his body had just been sucked out. He thought Ron understood. And the only key was lost. The only other way to take them off Harry and Hermione didn't even know themselves.

"Ron," Hermione spoke calmly, but Harry knew she was doing everything in her power not to slap Ron across the head. Her back was too rigid to be calm. "You know that won't work. The handcuffs are protected by a charm, one I don't even know."

"Well there must be some way. I don't want you guys so close together all the time." Harry noticed Ron's ears were turning red and he knew he had to do something to stop this while it was just beginning.

"Ron, we've been trying to think of reasons that could help us get out of these. But there's no use getting so upset over it." Harry said quietly as to not upset Ron too much further.

"It's not fair! Why can't **I **be connected to Hermione!" Ron said standing up, his face now scarlet red.

Hermione said nothing to what Ron had to say. She just silently stood up, looked him directly in the eyes, and whispered _"Sod off Ron."_ And left for upstairs taking Harry with her of course.

Once they were out of the sight of Ron who was still standing in the common room mouth open in shock. Hermione sank down to the ground and openly wept.

Harry didn't know what to do first. Put his arm around her? Sit next to her silently? Ask her if she was okay. He decided to sit next to her first, then make sure she was stable. He realized he couldn't very well put his arm around her so he tried to give a little half hug with his free arm. Hoping it went well Harry gave her gentle kiss on the head and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Hermione responded by also embracing in Harry's. Out of no where a glow came from the handcuffs and both of the looked down with wide eyes. _'Are they coming off' _Harry wondered to himself silently not saying it out loud as to not jinx it. Unfortunately Harry thought wrong, but it **was** a good thing. After the light had gone away they noticed another two links were added to the chains connecting the handcuffs.

"Harry! This is brilliant! We did something that's a step to getting them off. But what did we do?" Hermione asked with a slight frown.

Harry raked his memory trying to figure out what they possibly could have done in the last minute or so. _'Perhaps her getting upset?' _Harry thought to himself but quickly crossed that off after realizing there was no possible way that the twins of all people would ever put something on them that would cause them to be sad to be released.

"Harry, I noticed that something…" Hermione started sounding slightly embarrassed. "After you… Pressed your lips with slight pressure on my head then the reaction occurred.

'_Leave it to Hermione to think of a way to say 'kiss' in a scientific manner.' _Harry thought to himself humorously. "Now that I think of it, yeah, that's the only reasonable explanation."

"Harry, kiss me right now. On the lips." Hermione said looking directly in Harry's eyes.

* * *

**AN: END OF CHAPTER. **I decided I'd set you up with a nice opener for next chapter for you, cause I suck at writing long chapters quickly. Now to thank you all: **THANK YOU:**

Karina Potter Brasil, swimchick1614, FireMoonGoddess, AngelOfHell, ScullyMulder, Lord Of Darkness And Light, My Name Is Maria Hi, Ellimere Ancelstierre, Twiggers, RottenKittensTasteLikeBras, FroBoy, XStarrySkiesX, Nebodies Nobody, Werewolfy, BeyondPurityTheresNothin, AnAngelsLife, Sandeep, Kamal, The Gryffindor Drummer, Lili-Potter8907, CrazyJay, CatCrazy911, Serindipity9, Elizabeth, BlueJello921, Bribbie, ArmyBrat231, Pretty Princess, 2HPCousins, Maria Casey Wood, Fk306 AnimeLover, Its Cool, Andrea, LemonDropAnyone, ImFeelingThis182, SandiWandi, Libonessengirl, Kitties-Rule, Seabiscuit0810,-xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix-, NinitademiBrooke, BlackButterfly88, EbonyLightning87, NeoStar, BlackThornRoses, Freak4Jesus.


	6. Chapter Six

**Stuck Together:**

**Author:** Lady Sunlight  
**Author email:** Romance**  
Keywords:** Harry Hermione Handcuffs Ron**  
Spoilers:** For all five books**  
Rating:** K +**  
Summary:** _Hermione doesn't get the answer she expected, they go to potions, and Malfoy begins to wonder…_

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**AN: **Hello all! I have much less stress with this story now, I wrote out a story plan! It has all the chapters summarized all nicely for me. And I already basically know what I want to write for them. So now I can just look at what I wrote is going to happen and then write out the chapter! It's great! Once again **I'll thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter at the end of this one.**

**_I AM SO SORRY! I HAD THIS CHAPTER FINISHED AND I WAS GOINGTO UPDATE THE NEXT DAY BUT MY INTERNET DIED FOR A FEW WEEKS! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _**

**SPOILERS FOR HALF-BLOOD PRINE IN THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH!**

Ah! I finished the new Harry Potter book the day I got it… (The first day it was out) I was disappointed by the couples in The Half-Blood Prince. Harry and Ginny could be cute I suppose… Cause Ginny's all small and stuff, and they broke up, but Ron and Hermione…? I shudder at the thought of it. I know they're gonna get together and all now… But they fight so much. And I don't know about you but when I date someone and we fight like they do I'd end it right away. Although I think Lavender was hilarious "Won-won".

**END OF SPOILERS**

**Chapter Six**

"Harry, kiss me right now. On the lips." Hermione said looking directly in Harry's eyes.

Harry looked at Hermione, her gaze directly in his eyes. He'd love to kiss her, to feel her soft lips on his. To taste her beautiful breath in his mouth, but it wasn't right.

"Hermione, I can't do it. I can't kiss you. It just wouldn't be right, I'm sorry…" Harry said, not looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, I'm **trying** to be understanding but I really can't see why you won't do this." Hermione's face seemed to be getting a tad pink.

"I just can't, you understand, right?"

"Yes Harry, I understand. I understand this is the one thing that will get us out of this _hell_ and you won't do it. I understand perfectly."

"I didn't know being with me was hell."

"I like being with you. But your life is too much for me. I miss being alone whenever I want to be."

"I'm still not doing it." Harry seeing past Hermione's pity act.

"Why won't you do this one thing! I want my life back!" Hermione was practically yelling.

"Let's just go to bed." Harry said, beginning to stand up.

"Fine by me!"

Harry woke up before Hermione the next morning and sat awake for fifteen minutes, although it felt like hours.

Eventually Hermione stirred from her sleep and mumbled, "We have to get to potions." And got out of bed, dragging Harry behind her.

They got dressed, the one who wasn't getting changed kept their eyes closed, and stumbled off to breakfast. Once they arrived in the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast they expected Ron to see them and sit next to them. Ron didn't come. Harry stared at his cereal as it got soggier by the minute.

"Erm, Hermione?" Harry finally spoke out, not wanting to get the silent treatment from her any longer.

"Yes, Harry?" She replied, in a monotone voice.

"Can you please talk to me again? You know I can't stand it when you're mad at me."

"Well, that depends. Will you at least try kissing me on the cheek?" Hermione said, trying to make them come to an agreement.

"Yes, just not here…"

"Okay, after potions we will."

Harry and Hermione arrived at Potions late because running to a class while connected to someone was not as easy as it looked. They sat down in their seats just as Snape walked in, his robes billowing behind him.

"Potter, Granger. I see you two have decided to give me some of your precious time." Snape said with a sneer on his face on his way to the front of the class.

"Don't say anything." Hermione mumbled to Harry as they sat down and opened their books to the page indicated on the board.

"What, no snide remarks, Potter? Seems you don't have the answer to everything." Snape said as he wrote down the lesson plan on the board. He told everyone what they're going to make today and everyone began to work quickly and quietly.

Harry tried to block Snape out of his mind and work on the task ahead, but Snape seemed to be in a especially fowl mood today and wouldn't leave Harry alone.

"You seem to be struggling today Potter, your girlfriend isn't helping you. Did you two have a fight?" Snape mocked out to Harry.

"Just leave her alone!" Harry yelled and glared at Snape.

"Defiance! I want you and Granger out of my classroom at once!" Snape yelled his voice echoing off the dungeon walls.

Harry packed up his things in an angry fashion and Hermione still seemed shocked that **she** had gotten kicked out of a class for doing nothing.

Across the room Malfoy was studying them very closely… Why did they seem to only have one hand free?

**AN: DUN-DUN-DUN** Malfoy is starting to get smarter! Don't worry I know what's going to happen in the next chapter, so maybe it won't be so long of a wait.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Stuck Together:**

**Author:** Lady Sunlight  
**Author email:** Romance**  
Keywords:** Harry Hermione Handcuffs Ron**  
Spoilers:** For all five books**  
Rating:** K +**  
Summary:** _Hermione says something she shouldn't, Malfoy sees something he shouldn't, Harry says something he should. _

**This Chapter Was Written While Listening To: **The OC Mix 1& 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**AN: This is an extremely important chapter for this story. **This story will also have nine chapters of the actual story, then for Chapter Ten I'll show you a preview of the epilogue I have stewing in my mind, so if you guys like it I'll complete it.

Ummm before you guys break out the tomatoes to throw at me I **can** explain for the lack of update. I was on vacation! (No computer for MILES!) My dad may have a nice house but he seems to hate computers or something.

Short chapter I know but I have it all planned out where every chapter ends.

**Chapter Seven:**

Hermione refused to speak to Harry the whole time they were walking down the hallways. Not that Harry noticed; he was too busy hating Snape.

"I told you not to say anything; you're used to him beating up on us." Hermione mumbled.

"Well, I couldn't take it anymore." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Why is it you are being so difficult? For once stop being so stubborn and think about someone else for the first time in your life! Because of you now I'm in trouble!" Hermione yelled not being able to control her emotions any longer.

"Sorry for sticking up for us!" Harry yelled back in a sarcastic voice.

- - - - - - - - - - -

'_God, Snape believes anything I tell him.' _Malfoy mused to himself as he walked down the hallway in the direction Granger and Potter had been heading.

He told Professor Snape his stomach felt unwell and asked if he could go to the hospital wing. Of course Snape said yes and Malfoy kept on Harry and Hermione's trail.

"Sorry for sticking up for us!" Malfoy heard Harry yell and peaked around a corner to see Hermione and Harry in a heated argument.

"You're so infuriating! I'm **glad **we got these stupid handcuffs so I can see what you're _really_ like. If it wasn't for the stupid handcuffs I'd never look at you again!"

Malfoy looked at the shiny glint of metal connecting the two friends and wondered how he hadn't seen it before. The gears in his brain began to move as a plan to expose them formed.

"I only stood up for you because I love you!" Harry yelled, and Hermione fell silent, for once not having an answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione still hadn't said anything to Harry about what happened in the hallway as they walked to dinner a few hours later. A few minutes later, after Hermione had recovered from the shock she simply smiled and said they should get ready for their next class.

Harry was confused, why wouldn't Hermione say anything about it? They entered the Great Hall and started to walk over to the Gryffindor table when out of no where Harry was tripped by a foot that suddenly got stuck out. As he was falling Harry noticed Malfoy smirking.

Hermione let out a yelp as she was pulled down with him. Everyone turned towards them as Hermione's voice echoed against the walls and the whole hall was silent. Harry stood up and everyone gasped as they saw the handcuffs pulling Hermione up with him.

Soon the Great Hall was filled with the buzz of people murmuring to the people next to them about them putting them on themselves so they could be close without question. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was on the verge of tears. He looked towards the doorway and made a break for it, taking Hermione with him.

Once they were outside the Great Hall Harry looked down at Hermione and wiped her tears away.

"Are you okay?" Harry practically whispered holding her with one arm.

"Yeah," Hermione said in between sniffles. "I just couldn't take their gossip and stares. I'll be fine though."

**----------- A Few Days Later --------------**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library attempting to study and avoid listening to the whispers of those around them. Hermione's was even more frazzled than usual because she was running her hands through her hair trying to get rid of stress. She mumbled random facts into her book and scribbled notes everywhere as she worked.

"Hermione?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said while sorting through some papers, Harry wasn't even sure if she was paying attention.

"We need to talk about some issues."

Hermione put down her papers and looked at Harry. "Oh, okay, let's talk."

"Well we have to figure out what we're going to do about the whole school hating us, and you still haven't said anything since I told you I love you.

------------------

**AN: **It ends here. Time to thank you all.

**Thank you: **Darkness08, Diabolicialone18, Bribbie, DanRadcliffeLuver, Maraudersrock77, Mars Cutie, RottenKittensTasteLikeBras, Twiggers, MathLuva, Lili-potter8907, ScullyMulder, Karina Potter Brazil, Nisha, FroBoy, FireMoonGoddess, The-Power-Of-Love, Nymoue, AnAngelsLife, Amrawo, Maria Casey Wood, Goddess-Of-Cool12, MysteriousCharm, Nina-Del-Rio, TheOtherGinny, LemoN-X-DroP, CherrySakura5, SeaBiscut0810, SwimChick1614.

**THANK YOU**

See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author:** Lady Sunlight

**Author email:** Romance

**Keywords:** Harry Hermione Handcuffs Ron

**Spoilers: **For the first five books

**Rating:** K +

**Summary:** Hermione says something she shouldn't, Malfoy sees something he shouldn't, Harry says something he should.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**AN: This is not the last chapter. **Some people thought this would be, the next chapter is the last one. I'm pretty sure this chapter is going to be short, but the next one will be longer for sure. Sorry, I'm bad at writing long chapters.

I know Harry and Hermione aren't going to be getting together anytime soon, but I still love the ship. I'll be writing it for a while yet; in fact the whole Ron/Hermione thing _really_ bugged me in the sixth book. But that's just me.

**Chapter Seven:**

"Well we have to figure out what we're going to do about the whole school hating us, and you still haven't said anything since I told you I love you." Harry's eyes stared at Hermione's and he could have sworn he saw tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

Hermione sat there for a few minutes, letting everything that had happened in the past few weeks stew in her mind, from the handcuffs to Harry declaring his love for her to the whole school hating them.

"Lets just ignore the school, we know we're right." She said, and returned to studying.

"Why won't you say anything to me! I told you I love you! That **has** to mean something to you; I know you're not heartless." Harry was raising his voice and everyone else in the library noticed, but left, giving them privacy. Even Madame Pince was nowhere to be seen. "I want some kind of acknowledgement from you, even if it is rejection, I want closure."

"I can't say anything I want to! If I did everything would get messed up, let's jst study and not worry about it." Hermione turned back to her book and wiped her eyes of the tears that had been gently falling.

"What do you mean, it'll mess things up? What aren't you telling me Hermione?"

**Flashback**

_"Hermione..." Ron said whispered, stirring Hermione from an almost sleep. "Are you awake?"_

_"Yeah... What is it Ron?" _

"_I wanted to talk to you…"_

"_About what?" Hermione was curious now._

"_Y'know how you and Harry are handcuffed together now… Right?"_

"_Yeah, I sort of noticed."_

"_Can you promise me one thing?" Ron's voice was filled with hope._

"_Yes, anything." Hermione said, not wanting to crush his dreams._

"_Please don't fall in love with Harry…."_

**End Flashback**

"Harry, we'd never work out… We're too different." Hermione got back to writing down her homework even though she was so lost in thought she barely even knew what she was writing.

"What do you mean, we'd never work out? We're perfect for each other!" Harry heaved a heavy sigh and went back to work, not noticing the crying Hermione beside him.

Hermione didn't remember how or when her and Harry got back to the dormitory, all she knew was when she woke up Harry was still sleeping. Hermione lay there watching Harry's chest quietly move up and down with his breathing. She got a little of a shock when Harry woke up.

"Were you watching me sleep…?" Harry asked once he came to.

"Yeah…" Hermione said quietly avoiding his eyes,.

"Why?"

"I've done it every night we've been attached." Hermione said almost in a whisper and kept her gaze down.

Harry stared at Hermione for a few seconds in disbelief and grabbed her face with his available hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they finished Hermione put her mouth beside Harry's ear and whispered.

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

Happy! I like cookies. Oh by the way, feel sorry for me. I broke a blood vessel in my right eye so I look undead. F34R T3H 3Y3! Sorry… Web comics… They mess a person up.. Thank you to my reviewers! Who will review this chapter too, **right?**

**Thank you:**

Lingyeung-02, Gryffindorgrl123, HotWriterChickFromWA, AnAngelsLife, Karina Potter Brasil, ReviewAHolic, Bribbie, Nina-Del-Rio, Travelor of the World, Parts-Of-A-Fish-Girl, ScullyMulder, DeadGirlyThings, Follow-Ur-Dreams, RottenKittensTasteLikeBras, Jessica, Talon05, FroBoy, LemoN-X-DroP, Little Tussi, The Gryffindor Drummer, Maria Casey Wood, Gryffindor620, SwimChick1614, Serindipity9, MaurdurersRock77, Lili-Potter8907, CherrySakura5, Nymoue, SeaBiscut0810.

**THANK YOU**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author:** Lady Sunlight

**Author email:** Romance

**Keywords:** Harry Hermione Handcuffs Ron

**Spoilers: **For the first five books

**Rating:** K +

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**AN: Don't hate me! **I **know** it's been like two months but first I was busy planning my sixteenth birthday, then I had things coming up and I got laaaaazy. I'm human! And this is the last chapter, so see this as me not wanting to leave you guys. See? I care; I should have a show called 'Lady Sunlight cares'. Imagine the ratings! Well time to finish this story…. It's sad, tragic really.

Oh, this is a short wrap up chapter by the way.

**Chapter Nine:**

_Harry stared at Hermione for a few seconds in disbelief and grabbed her face with his available hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they finished Hermione put her mouth beside Harry's ear and whispered._

"_I love you too, Harry."_

Hermione felt a warm sensation and looked down at her wrist. The light that they had seen before was emitting from the chain of the handcuffs. The light spread from the chain to the entire handcuffs and they had to turn their heads away to prevent from blinding themselves.

Once the light cleared they looked down to find a surprise. Their wrists were free of the handcuffs.

"Hermione! They're gone! We're free!" Harry had a hug smile on his face, something that Hermione returned.

"This is so amazing Harry, let's go get dressed so we can prove to everyone that we didn't do this on purpose."

The two of them scrambled to get dressed and soon emerged into the Common Room to find it empty. Assuming everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast the hurried there.

Upon arrival they found their assumptions to be correct, everyone was in the middle of what looked like a delicious meal. Harry noticed a spare chair in the corner near the door they entered through and stood on top of it.

"Everyone!" Harry tried to call for their attention but only got snickers and whispers of amusement in return, ignoring this Harry continued. "I know all of you have been thinking we chose to be stuck together by choice… But we didn't. That was the work of Fred and George. I'm glad they did though. Without them I never would have told Hermione how much I love her, and never want to leave her. So think what you want, but I'm still going to love her." Harry looked down on Hermione who had tears forming in her eyes with admiration.

Harry hopped down off the table and held Hermione's face with his hand for a short while, then openly kissed her in front of the entire school. When Harry and Hermione released from their kiss they heard a resonating cheer within the Great Hall.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart."

"Not as much as I love you." Hermione said attempting to wipe away her tears of joy.

"Best of luck to the both of you." Harry turned around to see Ron looking ashamed, but he left as quickly as he entered.

Harry looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore, with a glimmer in his eye.

--------

**THE END**

**THANK YOU:**

Mars Cutie, Lili-Potter8907, .Pumpkin.Pie.Forever., The Gryffindor Drummer, Freak4Jesus, SeaBiscut0810, Holy Pancake, Seridipity9, FroBoy, DeadGirlyThings, Nymoue, Nicole Trudeau, Gagen, SpiritedAway123, -RAWR-, JsBurnz, AnAngelsLife, SarahRules336, Bribbie, Alice, GryffidorGrl123, Maethorwen of Alantis, Hey Yo, PotterFan, LunaStella13, Parts-Of-A-Fish-Girl, Alayneni, Karina Potter Brasil, RottenKittensTasteLikeBras, E.G.Potter, CherrySakura5, Mrs. Skywalker, Violet Kefria, Reviewaholic, Tori Hato, IsabellaPaige, Reddy, Traveler of the World, AngelOfHell, DanRadcliffeLuver, Crissytou, PlutoBum, Den91, Sneto, PasserBy2, Salazar Slytherins Heir, SilverPunk With An Attitude, Madam Loon, Kostami Amino, Princess Padfoot xo, Kat, FiccieBoy, EmmaHermione1Fan, WritrFreak15, FilthyLittleMudblood, Tibberone, Tamar-Shakira, Lizzy123, SoccorPlayer1025, AggieKid12345

**THANK YOU**

Please review….


End file.
